Gadget Hackwrench Vampire Queen?
by kim's 1 fan
Summary: A scary little tale for Halloween. Enjoy.


Gadget Hackwrench, Vampire

Queen?

Greetings friends, and Happy Halloween.

This is an idea that has been rolling around in my empty head for months.

If anybody is offended by this, I am truly sorry.

Legal: I do not own Chip & Dales Rescue

Rangers, I only borrowed them.

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chip Maplewood couldn't sleep.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw it all over, and relived the whole horrible incident.

_Chip's Memory_

It all happened five years ago.

The Rangers had just finished a successful

mission in Transylvania, and were preparing to return home.

"Everybody ready?" asked Gadget sweetly,

as she adjusted her seat belt.

"Yes." replied all the rangers as one.

Chip turned on the ignition, and they took off.

Foxglove, the fruit bat followed closely behind the Ranger Wing.

Chip piloted the Ranger Wing like a pro.

"You're doing wonderful Darling." cooed Gadget, snuggling up to her husband.

"Only because I had the greatest teacher."

replied Chip, kissing his beloved wife.

Just then, they hit some awful turbulence.

"Everyone adjust your seat belts," ordered

Chip,

"we're in for a rough ride."

That was the moment it all started.

As they all adjusted their seat belts, suddenly, without warning Gadget's seat belt

came loose.

And then, they hit the biggest turbulence yet.

It tossed the Ranger Wing, till they were flying upside down.

Then, Gadget fell out of the plane.

She grabbed onto her hanging seat belt.

"Gadget!" they all screamed.

"Hold on honey!" shouted Chip, forgetting about the steering wheel.

Chip jumped over, and grabbed for Gadget's

hand, while Monterrey Jack grabbed the wheel, to keep them steady.

Just as Chip was about to grab her paw,

Monty shouted,

"Hurry it up Mates, we got rough seas ahead!"

Chip gazed forward, and saw a terrible black cloud ahead.

It was at that moment that Gadget lost her grip.

"CCCHHHIIIPPP!" she screamed as she fell.

She fell down, down, down into a small black cloud.

Foxglove dived down after her, but she never came out of the small cloud.

Foxglove flew sadly back to the Ranger Wing.

"Where is she?" asked Chip angrily.

"She couldn't have just disappeared!"

"I don't know," answered Foxglove, tears running down her cheeks.

"She never came out of the cloud."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ever since that terrible night, five years ago,

every time Chip closed his eyes, he relived

the whole terrible incident.

He could see the terror in Gadget's beautiful

blue eyes as she fell into the small cloud.

In time, he had forgiven Foxy.

After all, it wasn't her fault, she had done her best to save her friend, and Chip's wife.

But, it just wasn't meant to be.

Still every night since, he had the nightmare.

He could still hear Gadget's bloodcurdling scream as she fell.

He could see the fear in her beautiful face.

He could still hear the utter terror in her sweet voice, as she cried his name as she fell.

Just then, his nose told him something impossible.

He could smell something.

A scent he never imagined he would smell again.

Machine oil.

And not just any Machine Oil, but Gadget's

favorite brand.

It was the brand she usually used, and sometimes even wore as perfume.

The one he had come to recognize as her scent.

At first, he thought he was imagining it, but then he heard her soft voice.

"Good Evening My love." it cooed softly.

Chip's eyes immediately opened.

There she was, laying next to him, smiling sweetly.

She was dressed in a tight Black dress.

Other then that she looked pretty much the same as he remembered her.

Except her lips.

Where once before, she had never worn make up, her lips were beige.

Now though, her lips were blood red.

"Gadj," he began, unable to look away from her lips.

"What is it darling?" she cooed softly, coming closer to him.

"Your lips... they're...red."

"Oh, so sorry my love." she said softly.

She then licked away the red on her lips, with a serpentine tongue.

"You must forgive me darling," she cooed sweetly, moving closer to him in the bed.

"I just ate."

She smiled broadly, and for the first time that night he saw her teeth.

Now his beloved Gadget had vampire fangs.

"G-g-g-g-g-gadget," he stuttered, moving away from her.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you're a vampire."

"Not just a vampire my sweet," she cooed seductively, moving toward him.

"I am the queen of the vampires, and as you know, my love, every good queen needs her king."

Chip tried to run away, but Gadget appeared in front of him smiling seductively.

"But you died, you fell into that black cloud."

"Chip my sweet," she cooed, finally catching him in her arms.

"That wasn't a cloud my love, it was a small

swarm of vampire bats, and they chose me as they're queen, and now , I've come for you, my beloved."

Gadget was just about to sink her new fangs

into Chip's neck, but he quickly ducked, and ran away.

Gadget sighed.

"Why do they always have to do it the hard way?" she asked angrily.

She jumped up, and landed right in front of Chip, who was just about to open the door, to his bedroom, and run out.

"Please my love, don't make this any harder then it already is, look into my eyes..." she cooed softly.

Chip did just that, and for a moment, he was under her spell.

He was there, Gadget was there, that was all that mattered.

Gadget, once again prepared to bite, when suddenly, something in his chipmunk brain, screamed to him that he was in danger.

Chip immediately awoke, and again moved out of her reach.

"Chip dear," she stated patiently,

"no one can save you. I thought of everything. You're all alone here my love."

"No!" shouted Chip bravely,

"Monterrey Jack can save me."

Gadget laughed softly.

"Come with me darling," she said laughingly.

"I'll take you to see your savior."

Gadget took Chip's unwilling paw into her cold undead one.

She took him to Monterrey's bedroom, and noiselessly opened the door.

There lying on his bed, was the slightly moving body of Monterrey Jack.

Laying on top of the muscular mouse, was another mouse, a female one.

Her name was Desiree Delure.

The rangers had beaten her once before.

She was dressed all in black, with a blood red cape, and a blood red beret.

She drew back and hissed at the intruders,

blood dripping from her lips.

"Who dares..." she began, then she recognized Gadget.

"So sorry my queen." she uttered, bowing low before Gadget.

"That's quite alright Desiree," replied Gadget, patting her on the head.

"You may continue your feeding, I simply wanted to show my darling, that Monty had problems of his own."

Desiree laughed wickedly, then returned to

Monty's unmoving body.

"Oui, Monzie can't even save himself, let alone a friend."

Desiree returned to the draining of the large mouse.

"Now as you can see my love, no one can save you..."

"Zipper." breathed Chip.

"Zipper may be small, but..."

Once again Gadget laughed softly.

Her laughter sounded like tinkling bells.

She once again grabbed Chip's paw, and dragged him out to the Rangers kitchen area.

There Chip saw Zipper too was being attacked by another vampire.

It was Zipper's girlfriend, Queenie, the queen bee.

But now she was dressed in a long black gown, and her once beautiful wings, were now black bat wings.

"Queenie," gasped Chip.

"No." he said sadly, turning away, unable to watch his little friend being turned into a vampire.

"Oh, now don't be like that, my love."

cooed Gadget softly into his ear.

"Why don't you just give in now, and let me turn you into my king?"

"No," Chip almost whispered.

"Dale. Dale can still save me."

"No he can't." whispered Gadget softly.

Then she snapped her fingers, and they magically appeared in Dale's bedroom.

There in front of them stood Foxglove.

Dale lay on the floor in an unmoving heap.

Chip gasped, as Dale's blood dripped from Foxglove's lips, as she gave Gadget a sinister grin.

"I hope we did not disturb you my love."

cooed Gadget sweetly to Foxglove.

"No my dear queen." replied Foxglove bowing low before Gadget.

"I just finished him." she said eying the now dead body.

"Good." stated Gadget, grabbing Chip quickly, before he even knew what had happened.

"She was the first one I took."

She told him smiling sweetly.

"The cloud." uttered Chip, everything falling into place.

"Yes, you fool." agreed Foxglove smiling evilly.

"She took my sole, there, when I found her body lying on the ground."

"I was playing possum." agreed Gadget.

"When I picked her up, to bring her back to you, she bit me, and made me her slave."

"Enough of this,come along my sweet." she said in a sultry

voice.

"You'll be more comfortable in bed my love."

She once again took his paw, and began leading him back to their bedroom.

" Stop right there, you fiend!" shouted a voice.

Gadget turned, and almost burst out laughing.

There before her stood Tammy Squirrel, and her baby sister Bink.

Tammy wore a white tee shirt, and blue jeans.

Bink stood beside her, dressed much the same as her big sister.

Tammy held a mallet in her paws, while Bink carried a bunch of wooden stakes.

"Well," stated Gadget laughingly.

"if it isn't the junior league."

after saying this she burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Gadj," said Tammy slowly.

"I wish I didn't have to do this."

"You should really choose you're partners more carefully dear." chuckled Gadget.

"What?" asked Tammy.

"What do you mean?"

Gadget quickly turned, and called to Bink.

"Come Bink." she motioned to the baby squirrel.

Bink dropped the stakes, and obediently followed her mistress.

"Bink, what are you doing? We have to stake her?" cried Tammy.

"Oh, that's right." stated Gadget, turning to Tammy with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"You're still here." she said with slight annoyance.

Then she got down on one knee, and looked

Bink in the eyes.

"Bink dear," she said, overly sweetly.

"Why don't you go give your big sister a kiss."

Bink turned to Tammy, showing her vampire fangs.

"Bink?" asked a shocked Tammy, eying

her baby vampire sister.

"But... but how?"

"Oh it was easy." stated Gadget grabbing Chip again.

"She sleeps in another part of your tree house, with an open window.

I simply flew in, took her, and left her as my spy."

Tammy gave an audible gasp as Bink drew closer eying her sister hungrily.

"Enjoy your meal my sweet." exclaimed Gadget as she dragged Chip toward their

bedroom.

Chip heard Tammy struggle, but soon, all was silent.

"And now my beloved," sighed Gadget

lovingly.

"It's your turn." she uttered, throwing Chip onto the bed they had shared, so long ago.

As soon as he landed on the bed, she pounced on him, like a hungry tigress.

"There is no one to save you." she hissed into his ear.

"Your mine now. I've been planing this since that fateful night five years ago,

and now, your mine!"

And with that she sank her fangs into his neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just then, Chip fell out of the bed he had been sleeping in.

"Chip," Gadget called worriedly.

"are you all right dear?"

Chip opened his eyes, and saw Gadget

in her moderate floor length nightgown.

Her hair was tied back with a lavender bow.

She had started doing this, since meeting her good friend, Kim Possible.

She gazed worriedly at her husband, who lay on the floor.

"Yeah," he said massaging his head, where he had bumped it when he fell.

Gadget leaned over and helped him back into their bed.

"I had a nightmare." he said softly.

"I dreamed you'd become a vampire, and were turning all the rangers into..."

"Yeah," stated Gadget knowingly.

"I warned you about watching those chiller diller movie marathons with Dale." she scolded, as they laid back down in the bed.

"Yeah, you did." agreed Chip cuddling with his wife.

"Remind me to never eat another of Monty's three cheese pizzas before bed." he said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Yes dear." agreed Gadget nuzzling into him, as she also drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BOO!

Did I scare anyone?

Anyway, have a good Halloween everyone.

God Bless,

Larry


End file.
